hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Game
Los Angeles, California, U.S. |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Compton, California, U.S. |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Hip hop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Rapper, actor |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Aftermath Entertainment (2002-2005) Get Low Recordz (2003-2006) G-Unit Records (2004-2005) The Black Wall Street (2005-2012) Geffen Records (2006-2008) DGC Records (2011-2012) Interscope Records (2011-2012) Blood Money Records (2012-present) eOne Music (2015-present) |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = 50 Cent, Dr. Dre, Fabolous, G-Unit, Kendrick Lamar, Lil Wayne, Nas, Snoop Dogg, Kanye West}}Jayceon Terrell Taylor (born November 29, 1979), better known by his stage name The Game, is an American rapper and actor. The Game is best known as a rapper in the West Coast hip hop scene, and for being one of Dr. Dre's most notable protégés. After rising to success in the 2000s, The Game is considered to be a driving force in bringing the West Coast hip hop scene back into the mainstream. In addition to music, The Game has starred in films, and founded the labels The Black Wall Street Records and Blood Money Entertainment. Born in Los Angeles, California, he released his debut mixtape, You Know What It Is, Vol. 1, in 2002, and landed a record deal with the independent label Get Low Recordz, owned by JT the Bigga Figga. Although Sean Combs was on the verge of signing him to his label Bad Boy Records, The Game was eventually signed to the Aftermath Entertainment label in 2003 after Dr. Dre heard his mixtape. He rose to fame in 2005 with the success of his debut album The Documentary, which was certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America in that same year and has since sold over five million copies worldwide. The Game was given two Grammy nominations, including the Grammy Award for Best Rap Song and a Grammy Award for Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group, both for the smash single "Hate It or Love It" with 50 Cent. The Game was made a part of G-Unit by Dr. Dre and Jimmy Iovine, but, due to disputes with 50 Cent, he left the group soon afterwards. He left Aftermath and signed with Geffen Records, and released his second album, Doctor's Advocate, on the label in 2006. The album went straight to No. 1 on the US Billboard 200 chart. His next album LAX was released in 2008. With his fourth studio album The R.E.D. Album, The Game again debuted at number one on the Billboard 200. In September 2011, he began work on his fifth studio album, Jesus Piece, which was released in 2012 and his final album released by Interscope. In 2015, he released the albums The Documentary 2 and The Documentary 2.5 through his label Blood Money. Discography Main article: The Game discography *2005: The Documentary *2006: Doctor's Advocate *2008: LAX *2011: The R.E.D. Album *2012: Jesus Piece *2014: Blood Moon: Year of the Wolf *2015: The Documentary 2 *2015: The Documentary 2.5 Category:1979 births Category:African-American rappers Category:American rappers Category:Aftermath Entertainment artists Category:Rappers from Compton, California Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:American music industry executives Category:Bloods Category:G-Unit members Category:Article stubs